When I'm Gone
by The Sky God
Summary: 'When I'm gone, just carry on. Don't moarn, rejoice, everytime you hear the sound of my voice.' -Marshal Mathers (Eminem). Fem!Harry, No-Magic


_Hey, it's Holly. I can't talk now, I'm busy. Call me later, m'k? _**_BEEP._**

_Hey, Holly, it's Tom. Where are you? You were suppose to meet us here an hour ago! Theo leaft already and I don't think the others will stay much longer. Hurry it up, will you?_ **CLICK.**

__Hey, it's Holly. I can't talk now, I'm busy. Call me later, m'k?_ _**_BEEP._**

_What the heck, Emerald? I waited all day for you! Pick up the phone!_ **CLICK.**

__Hey, it's Holly. I can't talk now, I'm busy. Call me later, m'k?_ _**_BEEP._**

_Seriously? It's been five freaking days! That's it! I'm coming over! Now!_ **CLICK.**

__Hey, it's Holly. I can't talk now, I'm busy. Call me later, m'k?_ _**_BEEP._**

_Where are you? Bloody hell, I'm calling the cops! Pick up the bloody phone!_ **CLICK.**

__Hey, it's Holly. I can't talk now, I'm busy. Call me later, m'k?_ _**_BEEP._**

_Hey Holly... they found your bag in the park... They say you… that it's… they say you've been kidnapped! I should have gone with you when you asked! Maybe they wouldn't have gotten you if I was there! Oh my god, Holly, I'm so sorry. So, so sorry..._ **CLICK****  
><strong>

__Hey, it's Holly. I can't talk now, I'm busy. Call me later, m'k?_**BEEP.**_

_They found… they found part of your jacket and a cloth soaked in chloroform. I swear Holly, whoever they are, I'll fucking kill them._ **CLICK.**

__Hey, it's Holly. I can't talk now, I'm busy. Call me later, m'k?_ _**_BEEP._**

_Hi, Holly. I know you can't answer, but I'm calling because I need the sound of your voice. It's the only thing stopping me from going insane. It... it's been six months now, and I've called every day. I rarely leave messages. It's... it's hard. But when I call... I need it. We all miss you. Astoria and Blaise won't come out of there houses, and Theo and Draco won't leave the bar. I never would have guessed Drake to be a drinker. I'll see you again Holly, I know I will! I lo-miss you, Emerald._ **CLICK.**

__Hey, it's Holly. I can't talk now, I'm busy. Call me later, m'k?_ _**_BEEP._**

_Ha-happy birthday, Holly. We threw you a party, I wish you could have seen it. Blaise couldn't make it. He's... still in the hospital. We checked him in after… after Daphne found the scars on his wrists. We're falling apart without you Emerald. We need you... I need you. Lo-miss you, Holly._ **CLICK.**

__Hey, it's Holly. I can't talk now, I'm busy. Call me later, m'k?_ _**_BEEP._**

_Hey Holly. It's been an entire year now. I miss you. Theo's doing better, but he still needs the hospital. Daphne convinced Draco and Theo to go to counselling. She comes by thrice a week to check on me. I think she's afraid I'll do the same thing as Blaise. I promise I won't. I need to stay strong, for our friends. Otherwise... nobody else will._

_I hate these messages, you know. All they do is remind me that your gone. But, at the same time... they're the only things that keep me alive. I love you, Holly. I have since grade ten. You're my light in the dark Holly. And... even if... even if you never get back... you'll always hold my heart. Bye Emerald._ **CLICK.**

__Hey, it's Holly. I can't talk now, I'm busy. Call me later, m'k?_ _**_BEEP._**

_Holy shit. You're alive. You're alive! The Police called me, said they found you! By god, you're alive! I'm driving into the parking lot now, and… you're alive! I've missed you so fucking much! We all have! I-I love you Holly! See you soon! _**CLICK.**

* * *

><p>The door burst open for me, scaring the green eyed girl that sat on the hospital bed. Her frightened eyes locked onto me before calming down. I looked at her, drinking in the sight as much as I could. <em>She was alive<em>.

She was painfuly thin and so pale that it was almost like looking at a ghost. But she was alive, and that was all that mattered. _She was alive_.

"Hey, Holly."

"Hey, Tom," She whispered. "Where are the others?"

"Theo and Draco will be here in an hour, and Astoria and Daphne are in Ward D-"

"Picking up Blaise, right?"

I gave her a confused look. "How-"

She held out her hand, the sleeves of the hospital gown pushing back to reveal a criss-crossing network of scars, some vivid red and some white. She was holding her phone. "They gave this to me a few hours ago."

I sat down next to her and wrapped arm around her. "Holly, I-"

My voice cracked. Come on Tom, stay strong!

"I-"

_Don't you dare cry, Tom! You have no fucking right! Stop being weak for once in your life and be strong for her, because you have no right to cry over what happened!__  
><em>

"I've... I've missed you," I said, my voice cracking. Three little words and everything inside of me crumbled.

I started sobbing.

This was wrong. It should be the other way around. _Why am I so fucking _weak_? _But at the moment, I didn't care.

We stayed that for nearly twenty minutes, my arms squeezing around her, too afraid to let go should she not actualy be there. I was weak, disgusting, and now it was Holly, the broken girl who had been kidnapped, that had to pull me, Tom Riddle, the strong leader, back together.

"Tommy?"

Looking up into her eyes, I felt more tears start to well up. "Holly..." I chocked, "Holly... I'm so weak. I promised that I would be strong bu-"

I never finished, because right then, she pulled me closer, pressing her lips to mine. They were soft and gentle, like her, but possessed a strong fire. The kiss was far from perfect, nowhere near what I dreamed it would be. But those were dreams, not reality. Yet it didn't matter. Because she kissed me. _She _kissed _me_.

She pulled away and gave me a smile. A small one, full of pain and hope and a whole world of other emotions. But it was a smile, and in this new war, it was a massive victory.

"It's okay to cry. Because crying just means you've been fighting a hard battle for too long." She whispered.

In that moment I knew it. I, Tom Slytherin Riddle, truly and completly love Holly Potter. And would never let her go again.

Never.


End file.
